


Mistletoe

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Shepard accidentally ends up under the mistletoe with Ashley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a December prompts challenge! Happy Holidays!

“Skipper, you’re under the mistletoe,” Ashley says, grinning at her.  

Shepard looks up to see a green plant overhead.  It obviously didn’t grow there naturally, and a quick scan shows that it’s the only plant.

“C’mon, Shepard.  Don’t tell me that you don’t know what mistletoe is,” Ashley chides.

Shepard looks back down at her Lt.  “I grew up on a ship!”

“That’s no excuse,” Ashley says.  “I didn’t grow up on Earth, either.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is and why you’re looking at me like that?” Shepard asks.  

“Well, you see Skipper, when you’re under the mistletoe with someone, you’re supposed to kiss,” Ashley says, stepping a little closer to her.  

Shepard blushes red.  She had thought that her obvious attraction to the other woman was unrequited, but apparently not.  The crew knows she’s a lesbian, and Ashley wouldn’t be so cruel as to point out the mistletoe unless she felt similarly.

“I see.”

“So?”

“I can’t ignore Earth tradition,” Shepard says.  

She leans forward and presses her lips to Ashley’s, just for a quick peck.  Ashley’s lips are soft against hers, and Shepard wants to kiss her for longer as soon as she pulls away.  

Shepard wants to say something, but she’s too transfixed by the feeling of Ashley’s breath warming her face.  They’re both breathing far too heavily for the light kiss they shared; Shepard’s heart is beating so fast that she’s worried Ashley will hear it.  

“Kiss me again,” Ashley murmurs.

Shepard complies without thinking.  There’s no tentativeness this time.  She tangles her fingers in Ashley’s hair, drawing her close. 

Ashley seems to like that idea.  She pushes her body against Shepard’s and embraces her.  Her warmth floods Shepard, echoing the warmth that Shepard feels in her belly.

“I give the orders around here, Ash,” Shepard murmurs when they come up for air.  

Ashley laughs, breathless.  “I think that was a pretty good order.”

“True,” Shepard says, nuzzling her cheek.  

“Well, you know, we’re still under the mistletoe…” Ashley says.

Shepard grins and kisses her again, finally making up for lost time.  


End file.
